Crimson Pirate
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Weiss Schnee is one of the richest girls in Upper Beacon, but yearns for a little adventure in her life. Enter a red-cloaked pirate, her overeager older sister, and a mysterious Black-haired historian, and her life will never be the same. Please remember that reviews are appreciated, and help me continue improving.
1. Chapter 1

She watched the horizon with a trained, critical eye. Years of training generations of conditioning, allowed her to take in every detail within a single glance, and made her thankful of her ancestors, whoever they might be.

Silver eyes finally turned away from the rising sun, mind already cataloguing the rock formations, cloud patterns, and landmarks around her, as she planned out her next route carefully.

Having been out here for several weeks on what had quickly turned into a wild goose chase, she was more than ready to head back into port, and try to find some new leads, her own overwhelming stubbornness be damned.

Releasing a final exhausted sigh, she turned away from what she thought of as a beautiful landscape, and headed towards the rutters, a course to the nearest, and thankfully largest port already in mind, and the thought of the sights to see a relieving distraction from her earlier disappointment.

Perhaps something interesting will happen in beacon, she thought to herself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Port Beacon stood in the centre of the world as the largest, and most diverse trading port around, with it's wide ranges of commercial businesses, taverns, and rumour mills.

The city itself was split between two points, Upper Beacon, where all of the "Upstanding citizens" remained, with their coffee shops, schools, and malls, and Lower Beacon, where you couldn't walk a step without running into some kind of rapscallion, and tons of sky barges could be found, filled to the brim with supplies that were imported and exported daily.

Anyone that entered this place would know though, that Upper and Lower Beacon remained separated at all costs. You would be very unlucky indeed to find yourself around the taverns, where sky pirates milled.

This seemed to be the last thing on the mind of one girl, wearing a very expensive looking white dress, as she wandered ever closer to the border between the two worlds, with her mind in turmoil over the earlier day.

"How dare they think they can just go around and tell me who I can and cannot associate with," This young lady fumed, "as if they know who is good enough for my well-being!"

Judging by the fancy dress she was wearing, it was easy to tell this girl was from one of the very top-class of Beacon Port, possibly even a member of the big three, the top shipping and handling companies around, with the most money to spare from generations of exports, but at this time, she seemed like just another foolish girl.

Continuing to fume to herself, this white-haired girl moved unwarily closer to the long staircase that lead down into the dark and dingy alleyways of Lower Beacon, until she came to a stop at one of the lookout points, which gave a great view out over the small, black buildings all the way over to the ports.

"It's not as if they'll have any further say in my life, once I reach 18 and get married off I'll not have to see them ever again if I have anything to say about it," She finished off her rant, leaning on the railing that circled the edge of the platform, and released a small sigh.

So distracted was she by her own rant, that she failed to notice, at least at first, that someone was coming up from Lower Beacon, which should have immediately lighted some warnings in her mind.

no one came up from Lower Beacon.

Aquamarine eyes quickly training over at the figure ascending the stairs, this white-haired socialite first came to the conclusion that this girl was most definitely not from around here.

The dark red cloak she was wearing, Hood lifted up to hide her face from view, showed it's age, with several rips and tears upon it, the hem in tatters that trailed after this slip of a girl.

from what she could make out under the cloak, the girl appeared to have short cut, dark red hair that almost looked black, and incredibly pale skin, though her eyes were currently hidden from view.

Immediately her eyes hardened, as she watched this small girl continue to climb up to her level, and her thought immediately turned venomous, years of conditioning hardening her heart.

'what does this little slug think she's doing, walking up here like she owns the place? Can't be more than a street urchin from the Under city, with no place for her around here.'

Just was she was preparing to get up and confront this girl she was gone, only a small burst of red rose petals in her place.

Turning her head rapidly to at least try and spot the elusive little girl, she finally caught sight of her, further down the street, and apparently walking with a destination in mind, considering just how quickly she was walking.

'Now where is she going?' despite her disinterest in the situation, her curiosity of the small girl in the red hood was urging her to follow, if only, if the situation turned grim, to get the girl thrown out of the Upper class, and get a chance to actually see it happen for a change, the chance of seeing it surprisingly slim around here recently.

Following the red-cloaked girl at a leisurely pace, the white-haired lady attempted to remain inconspicuous as she made sure to keep a safe distance from her new target, and still remain within listening distance of her, though it didn't seem as if the small girl had anything interesting to say.

It took several minutes for the pair to reach this auburn haired girl's destination, but when they finally did, she was Noticeably surprised, as they stood outside of the home of one of the few residents of Beacon that she was somewhat acquainted with, albeit against her will.

The red-cloaked girl seemed to hesitate for but a moment, to the snow-haired girl's wry amusement, before she reached forward, and rapped on the door twice in quick succession, and stood back to wait.

'Oh she cannot seriously expect anyone to answer her, does she?' The socialite thought to herself, 'it's clear she doesn't belong around here, and I wouldn't be surprised if she were to get thrown out at the rate she's going.'

Finally the door opened, and Weiss grinned to herself, awaiting the shrill cry for the guards of Upper Beacon to sound, and soon the loud noise of running footsteps and the girl's cry as she was thrown away like old trash.

What she was least expecting was an excited cry of "Little sis, you're finally back!" from one Yang Xiao Long, and for the tall blonde to launch herself at the red-hooded girl in what Weiss could only describe as a "mach 5 hug".

Oh she could not wait to hear the explanation for this one.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

This is an experimental first chapter into a new universe, and to be honest, I'm already not that fond of it, since I wasn't sure where I was going, besides getting the characters from point A to point B, and the text itself just was not coming to me.

Future chapters will be much improved, and there will be more explanation to this universe in the coming chapters.

Don't expect much for the first few chapters, as I will be making sure to explain the world as best I can first, and then move into the actual story, so maybe...4 chapters of back story/introductions, and then into the game.

if that's not your thing, then I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, let me see if I have this straight," The white haired girl asked, busily rubbing her forehead to try and deter the headache she could feel beginning to form, "This little girl here, the one that is currently laying upside-down on your couch, reading a children's book, is both your adopted baby sister...and currently one of the most infamous sky pirates amongst the bounty list..."

"Yeah, I think that about sums it up Weiss," Yang replied, relaxing back against the couch she was currently sharing with the red-haired 15-year old.

"Oh god, did I fall off of the lookout point, and am having the most ridiculous hallucinations ever," Weiss replied, falling back further into the chair she was occupying, and held her head in her hands.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't believe her when she first told me either," Yang offered weakly, as the younger girl, who seemed all but unaware of the conversation, had her tongue sticking out in concentration, and seemed to be attempting an acrobatic feat to get off of the couch and the uncomfortable position she had managed to contort herself into.

Ruby, who had indeed been paying at least some attention to the conversation, finally felt like adding her two pieces in, and stopped mid-contortion to glare at her big sister, "Hey, why would anyone lie about something like that? it's like painting a big, unneccessary target on yourself."

"Which you continue to do everyday, my dear little sister, as you are constantly frequenting the bars in search of rumors to find..." Yang was abruptly cut off by the redhead as she jumped at the girl, and covered her mouth.

"Shut up Yang, princess here doesn't need to know about that," Ruby hissed in an unusually serious tone, the glare she also shot her sister further pushing her point home.

Weiss blinked in surprise for several seconds as the two seemed to have a silent conversation with only their eyes, but finally her mind clicked to what the redhead had just said, and her temper predictably flared, "Excuse me, I am not a princess you washed up little street rat, I am..."

"Yeah, Yeah, no one cares princess," Yang replied in a teasing tone, partially to get a rise out of the other girl, while Ruby had returned to her storybook without another word.

"What did you say, Blondie!" The white haired girl screeched, but was promptly ignored as Yang turned back to her distracted little sister.

"So Ruby, did you manage to find anything?" The blonde asked casually, though Weiss thought she'd felt a change in the air around the room.

"No, it was another wild goose chase," The redhead replied without looking up from her tome, "Which means I have to find a new lead."

"Well hey, that means you get to hang around beacon for a while, at least, and hey, maybe we can go and visit Blake while you're in town, she's been rather worried about you," The older girl suggested.

Weiss was almost startled when the redhead's eyes seemed to all but light up at the mention of this unknown "Blake", and for some reason she felt her heart clench uncomfortably in her chest. Blake happened to be a boy's name. She brushed off this momentary oddity in exchange for watching the younger girl's reaction.

"Oh Yeah, and I definitely have to check out the library, and resupply, and go visit Uncle Crow...and..." The way the younger girl trailed off at the end made Weiss think there was something less pleasant for her to do, but for the life of her she couldn't imagine what.

The way Yang laid her hand upon her younger sister's shoulder though told Weiss all that she needed to know, so she put the questions in her mind aside for the moment, "Well, I do hope your stay will be brief, sky pirate. We don't need even more of your kind around here to threaten Beacon."

The mere venom in the girl's words seemed to effect the 15-year old, who flinched back, and whimpered at the comment, unable to say anything in her favour. Thankfully Yang was still there to speak up for the meek girl, "Oi, don't go talking that way to my sister, especially when you're in my house Princess."

"Like she's any different from the sky pirates that are constantly stealing from our harbours, pillaging our supplies, and making lower beacon entirely useless for the rest of us!" Weiss could feel the fire burning up inside, and knew that once she really got started, there wouldn't be any hope of stopping her rants.

"That's enough, both of you," Ruby's strict, no-nonsense voice broke through the two girls in mid-glaring contest, and the girl's face had seemingly morphed, no longer that of an innocent child. Now it radiated confidence, hardness, and the realities of life, in a way that would not allow any argument in her choice.

Both girls took one look at Ruby, and backed down immediately, though Yang tried to find words to argue with her baby sister, eventually she just gave up and retook her lounging position upon the couch with a muffled, "Fine, you don't need to go all captain Rose on us."

Weiss watched in shock as the girl's stern face all but melted, and a very bright grin replaced it, as the girl fell back onto the couch beside her big sister, as if nothing had ever happened.

'At first I would never expect her to be a sky pirate, but the way she turns on her commanding features, there can't be any doubt she is one, and a strong one at that,' The white-haired girl thought to herself, thereby missing the rest of the pairs conversation.

"So I'm going down to the library first, see if Blake is in, then off to visit with Uncle Crow, Crescent Rose could definitely use a tune-up," The younger girl announced.

Eyes widening again, it was only then that Weiss noticed the large weapon that was mostly hidden underneath the girl's long cape, sitting innocently within it's sheathe, ready to be withdrawn at a moments notice.

"Let's just hope that the Police don't find out that you're here sis, we do not need a repeat of the last time you came into port," Yang said with a huff of annoyance, which the girl didn't seem to agree with.

"Aww c'mon, that was a lot of fun, we even got Uncle to come out of his lab to see me off!" The 15-year old boasted.

"Yeah, to distract the guards and bail your cute little butt out so you wouldn't get captured," Yang snapped back, but the way both girls burst into laughter seemed to clear up the air between them.

Finding her eyes trailing over to the redhead, Weiss growled and turned away from the two idiots, and prepared to excuse herself, not wanting to be anywhere near these two when the guards found a sky pirate in upper beacon.

Just as she was beginning to get up though, she found herself once again at the mercy of those surprisingly beautiful silver eyes, and was stopped dead in her tracks, "Hey Weiss, would you like to come and meet some of my friends? I promise, none of them are sky pirates...though Blake can be a bit...abrasive."

"A bit?" Yang commented from nearby, but Ruby hissed for her to be quiet, and the blonde conceded, though in her own mind she was chastising the redhead for even thinking of inviting someone so anti-pirate along. Knowing the heiress, she wouldn't put it past her to sound the alarm and get her little sister caught on purpose.

"I'll have you know that I have far better things to do with my time then spend it on outlaws and their reject friends," Weiss snapped back at the girl, which nearly made yang want to punch her, but the younger girl stopped her in her tracks with just one arm, "Please Weiss, I promise on my honour that nothing bad will happen to you."

"Your honour huh, how much honour does a sky pirate have," The white-haired girl asked, which made Yang growl.

"Follow us and you'll find out," The redhead challenged, making Weiss take a step back.

Biting her lip, Weiss weighed her options carefully. On the one hand, being associated with a sky pirate of any kind already could put her into a world of trouble, especially with her father, but for a supposedly renowned, world-wanted sky pirate, multiply that ten-fold, and you would have the guards on you in a second.

On the other hand, merely the thought of never seeing the girl in the red cloak again made her heart clench in that same, uncomfortable way, and she did admit, if only to herself, that she was curious what kind of companions a sky pirate could make in a lawful place like beacon.

Finally finished with her internal musing, Weiss made the choice that would begin the ball rolling for the rest of her life, and what she would unwittingly agree to would change her life forever.

"Fine, I'm in," and the white haired girl's only response was a pair of identical mischievous grins, which made her heart drop into her stomach.

'Oh god what did I agree to,' She would later think to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beacon library was a very large building. With more than three stories stacked to the brim with books, it was a historians dream, and many joked that if you needed to find out about anything, you should go to beacon.

Weiss was initially unimpressed, but then again, she lived here, and had frequented this library often for an assignment, or for research into company policies, thus, it had already lost some of it's effect on the girl.

Ruby and Yang on the other hand, seemed to be treating it like it was the first time that they had ever stepped foot into the place, mouths hanging open comically, and eyes wide at the rows upon stacks of books squeezed into each shelf.

"Would the two of you close your mouths, you're going to attract flies at this rate," Weiss snapped in annoyance, once again rethinking her plan of spending time with the two idiots.

"Oh as if any bugs would want to come in here, with Blakey always lighting up incense sticks," Yang commented idly, while Ruby continued to gawk.

Weiss stopped paying attention to the blonde girl as her eyes trailed over to the youngest member of their group, a whole new field of questions cropping up in her mind as she looked her over. She had to wonder where Ruby had come from, if she was so amazed by a simple library, especially considering it seemed that she frequented this location in search of this "Blake" boy.

Their attention was taken as a soft voice spoke up through the din and their individual wandering thoughts, which gained the attention of the three girls, and caused their eyes to snap onto a new figure in the room, who had all but appeared silently before them.

'How did she manage to sneak up on us?' Weiss asked herself, the girl's pride in her combat training making her believe that no one could surprise her anymore, and cursing herself for being distracted by the redheaded enigma next to her.

The white haired heiress was even more surprised when the redhead in question took one look at the girl, and charged at her, shouting at the top of her little lungs, "BLAKEY!" obviously going in for a hug with the fair-skinned girl, who had her nose firmly planted into a thick book she held with one hand.

Both blonde and white were startled into silence though when the Black-haired girl casually sidestepped the redhead's advances, and the younger girl fell to the floor in an adorable heap.

"As much as I care about you Ruby, my no hugging rule is still in effect," The girl warned, and Weiss was surprised at the sheepish look of disappointment on Ruby's face at the girl's declaration.

"Aww," The girl whined childishly, but took the offered hand up and grinned at the older girl as if nothing had happened, the two acting like the best of friends before Weiss' very eyes.

"So Blakey, What'cha reading this time?" Yang asked, popping up on the other side of the girl, failing miserably at being subtle while she attempted to look over the girl's shoulder, and pointedly ignoring the bored look the ebony-haired girl was giving her.

"It's nothing your simple mind could understand Yang, I thought we had gone over this before," Blake announced so matter-of-factly that Ruby began to giggle beside her, while Yang huffed at being insulted.

Weiss already felt like an outsider amongst these three, they acted as if they were the best of friends, despite the Black-haired girl's obvious insistence that they weren't, and treated them more like annoyances she had to put up with, and it made her heart clench slightly to see that little sky-pirate acting so friendly with the girl.

"Oh Blake! We haven't introduced you yet!" Ruby suddenly cried, gaining everyone's attention, and causing the yellow-eyed girl to raise an eyebrow curiously at her friend.

"This is Weiss, we met while I was on my way up from lower beacon, and she followed me home," The redhead began, and Weiss was once again startled as the younger girl put on a very convincing puppy-dog face, and whined up at her, "Can I keep her?"

The room was stunned into silence at the redhead's question, all of them looking at Ruby in varying levels of astonishment. Weiss huffed at the thought of being compared to an animal, Yang was laughing her fool head off, and Blake only seemed mildly annoyed at the comment.

"Ruby, a person is not a pet, and besides, shouldn't you be talking to Yang about keeping a pet? she is your sister, I would remind you." The girl casually explained, and the white-haired girl thought she saw a small smirk appear upon the librarian's face as her temper began to flare as everyone continued to talk as if she was some animal.

Ruby, not noticing any of this, turned to her big sister with her eyes wide, and her lower lip quivering slightly in the universal form of "begging," which the blonde was loathe to admit was absolutely adorable, and tried hard not to make eye contact with those big, watery silver eyes.

Unfortunately, the girl's curiosity got the better of her, and her lilac eyes drifted slowly towards the 15-year old, and that was, as they say, the end of that, as the argument against such a thought, and the teasing she had been planning to give her sister all but died on her tongue.

Groaning when her sister's eyes lit up, and she stood straighter, Yang was disturbingly aware that her sister knew she had won, and was basking in it, just waiting patiently for those few words she was looking for.

"Fiiiine," The blonde groaned, drawing out the simple syllables to make it sound like more of a chore, though a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips over her sister's childishness.

Weiss spluttered nearby, trying to think up a reason to bite into the two girls for their immaturity, but was simply too incensed at being compared to a common dog to form actual words, Her blind anger growing all the more when she noticed out of the corner of her eye as Blake was trying to hide a smirk behind the thick book she had been reading from the entire time.

"So is there a reason you're here, putting yourself in danger, once again I might add, when you should be checking in with Crow?" The black-haired girl spoke up from around her book, cutting off any angry retorts Weiss may have been planning to spew out at the two girls.

Ruby gave the girl a small smile as she spoke up, turning away from her big sister and locking eyes with the librarian, "Because I haven't been to port in forever, and I missed you guys. Plus, you were on the way to Uncle Crow's anyways, so I though 'why not stop in and see my favourite kitty!' and then you were all 'grr, I'm Blake, leave me alone with my boring old books,' and then..." Whatever other tales the redhead was going to regale the three with were lost when a certain blonde-haired girl's hand found it's way over her mouth.

"Easy there little sister, you're blathering again," Yang warned, though Weiss wasn't fooled by the amused grin on the older girl's face.

"So you are planning to see crow then?" Blake spoke up, regaining the girls attention, and getting a nod from Ruby, "Well then, you might want to get going immediately, I heard that the city guard were planning a meeting with him about a new shipment of weapons," She explained, before adding as an afterthought, "today, as a matter of fact, which just goes to show your luck and timing is simply impeccable."

Ruby didn't appear to hear this last part, as she had already begun to panic mid-sentence upon the word city guard, as Weiss thought she should, the city didn't take well to "sky pirates" wandering up from lower beacon, and it was the guard's job to smoke out and detain any that got the bright idea of stealing from upper beacon.

"Oh man, we have to go now then!" Ruby cried, and charged out of the double doors to the library with a small crash, Weiss noting in slight shock the trail of rose petals that seemed to trail after her.

Yang turned to face her friend with a scowl, ignoring the princess standing behind them, and began muttering, "It's going to be one of those visits, isn't it?" She seemed to ask no one in particular.

Blake on the other hand, seemed quite nonchalant in her response, or at least, what Weiss caught around the book, "At least her visits are somewhat interesting, all you ever want to do is steal my books."

"And with good reason!" Yang tried to defend herself, "All you do all day and night is sit in this stuffy old library, reading about the outside world instead of living in it. and you wonder why Ruby and I worry about you all the time."

"You worry about me because if I disappeared you would have no one to pull pranks on when Ruby is out at sea," Blake pointed out, which made Yang release the most peculiar sound, akin to that of a strangled cry, and someone stepping on a cat's tail. Or at least Weiss found it peculiar.

"Speaking of which, your sister is currently out on the streets by herself, unaware that the city guard are currently approaching the same destination as her, and probably about to get into all sorts of trouble, and we dare not miss this encounter," Blake said with finality, and moved towards the main doors.

Weiss watched Yang for a few moments, amused at how her mouth flapped open like a fish, obviously the thought of her little sister getting into trouble not even crossing her mind when she dashed from the large room, and only now seemed to be coming to terms with it.

"Oh god Ruby! get back here!" Yang shouted, dashing from the room, Blake knowingly opening the doors before the golden-haired girl could smash them down in practiced ease, which only made Weiss curious how often this might happen, before the Black-haired girl flipped a sign on the door to closed, and beckoned the white-haired girl out with her.

As she continued to lock up, somehow with her eyes still trained on her book, Blake spoke up to her for the first time since their odd meeting began, "Trust me, you do not want to miss the kind of mischief these two can make during one of Ruby's "visits" The girl assured, though she still sounded nonchalant about the whole matter.

All the shell-shocked Weiss could do was nod, aware that things around beacon were more than likely about to become loud, and that she might end up in the middle of it.

A less sensible side of her mind told her firmly that she didn't care, and her adventurous side urged her along.

Weiss knew this was going to be a bad idea.


End file.
